Reactions
by houseofstories99
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Ammutt has been locked away. Everyone has gone back to normal...at least, that's what everyone thinks. Maybe doesn't let her beloved sinners out of her control so easily after all...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my new mini series- I'm not exactly sure how long it'll be, but it will be mini! This story takes place after Season 3, but before the Touchstone of Ra. I just came up with this idea the other day, and thought I'd make something out of it! I hope you enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!**

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"Eddie! Wake up Wake up Wake up!" a voice screams

My eyes shoot open and I spring up in my bed. There, at the end of my bed is KT, one of my best friends, jumping up and down on my bed, still in her pink and orange polka dot pajama pants and white T-Shirt.

I glance across the room to see Fabian, one of my other best friends, sound asleep.

"KT! What are you doing? It's Saturday morning and-" I whisper, being careful not to wake Fabian up

"You have to come with me! I found something unbelievable!" she half screams and half whispers

She pulls my arms and yanks me out of my bed.

"What the Hell!?" I yell at her once we're outside my room.

She pulls me along behind her and drags me upstairs.

"Hush. You'll never believe what I just found!" she exclaims

I roll my eyes and let her continue to pull me into her room. Joy and Willow are gone, and there is an old, Egyptian looking book open on KT's bed.

She let's go of my arm and brings the book to me.

"Harriet emailed me late last night. She forgot one of her favorite rings that belonged to her mother. I went to the gatehouse to look for it, when I found this."

I take the book from KT's hands and read it

_Sinful Reactions_

_Many times throughout history have 5 innocents been taken captured and made into "Sinners." This is accomplished by a person admitting to any of the seven deadly sins, and then being stuffed into a sarcophagus. Once inside, the great god Ammutt the devourer will take the souls of the sinners, making her stronger, and eventually strong enough to enter the mortal world..._

I glance up at KT. "We already know this!" I exclaim

"Just keep reading!" she yells

I begin reading again

_Of most times according to history, most attempts of unleashing Ammutt have been failed miserably, and the sinners soul's are freed. The Sinners will return back to normal, but will face some 24 hour long side affects/reactions..._

I stare at KT in horror. This can't be good...

_It does not matter what sin the sinner has committed, but each of the 5 will have one of the different reactions. The reactions will be any of the 10 possible side affects listed:_

_-Severe Hunger and Thirst_  
_-Bloodlust_  
_-Uncontrollable Anger_  
_-Muscle Spasms_  
_-Suicidal Thoughts/actions_  
_-Sexual Lust_  
_-Inability to communicate_  
_-Intense Kindness_  
_-Constant Sleep_  
_-"Blanking out" of the brain_

"Oh my god.." Is all I can say

"I know right?" KT replies

"Wha...when is this going to happen? Should we warn them?" I ask, panicked.

KT sighed. "That book doesn't explain very much. It's been a few weeks since they've been back to normal- I would think all of that is going to happen soon. And the good news is, whatever they get will only last 24 hours, so it's not like this will last forever..."

"But how can we help them? I mean, what do we do if one of them has thoughts of Suicide? How could we stop them? Or Bloodlust? What if someone tries to KILL us?" I can feel myself start to become worked up. My face feels hot, so I sit on the end of KT's bed.

KT sits down beside me and places her hand on my back.

"I knew you wouldn't like this, Osirian. But we got through everything that happened before this. We'll get through this too."

I smile at her. KT always knows how to make me feel better...

But I know deep down, that no matter how much KT believes in me, we've got a rough 24 hours not too far away from us...

* * *

What do you think?! Who do you think is going to have what reaction? PRETTY PRETTTY PLEASE review! If you haven't already, be sure to check out my one and other story, Oblivious! Stay Tuned:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the positive reviews on this story! I loved hearing all of you predictions about who you think will get what reaction! Anyway, here's Part 2! Enjoy!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

KT and I trudged down the stairs. Apparently, Trudy is making cinnamon pancakes today, one of my favorites! KT and I enter the dining room, and take our usual seats at the table. Jerome, Alfie, Mara, and Joy are the only ones here besides us.

"Morning!" KT chimes

The table is filled with "Good Mornings" and "Heys."

Trudy enters the room, carrying as many plates of pancakes as she can possibly hold.

"Who wants pancakes?" she asks

Jerome and Alfie act as if they're about to jump out of their skin.

Trudy smiles and sets a plate down in front of me, KT, Joy, Mara, Jerome...

As she's setting down Alfie's plate, Alfie's arm suddenly flies up and knocks the plate out of Trudy's hands. Trudy lets out a surprised yelp, and glass shatters around her feet, while butter and syrup covered cinnamon pancakes fly pretty much everywhere. The pancakes end up all over Trudy, and Joy.

Alfie covers his mouth with his hand. Everyone sits there in complete shock, except for Jerry and I- we start cracking up.

"Alfie! What was that?" Trudy yells

"I...I didn't mean to...I don't know, it's like...like something just came over me...I'm so sorry.." Alfie says

"ALFIE YOU DUMBASS!" Joy screams

Alfie bends down and starts to help Trudy clean up his mess.

"I'll go get you some more. Stay." Trudy says to Alfie. She leaves us and goes into the kitchen.

Joy glares at Alfie and storms upstairs. I can't stop laughing.

"Dude, what _was_ that?" Jerome asks. He follows Joy upstairs.

Alfie sighs. "I have no idea. It's like...I don't even know, it was just, weird."

That's when I realize; _Muscle Spasms._

I glance at KT who is busy talking to Mara

"Um, Alfie, can you c'mere for a second." I ask

Confusion floods his face. "Sure, dude." he says. He stands up and makes his way toward me.

Then, Willow walks in.

"Morning everyone!" she squeals

Oh great...

"Hey baby!" Alfie exclaims. He pecks her on the lips.

"Hey, Alfie, I was wondering, maybe we could catch a movie Saturday night? We could see We're The Millers, or-"

Willow's cut off when Alfie's hand flies up and smacks her in the face.

Everyone sits in shock, and Alfie's hand flies over his mouth.

"Willow! I'm so so sorry-" he begins

She doesn't listen. She runs out of the room and up the stairs.

"WILLOW!" he yells. He sprints after her.

KT walks over to me and pulls me aside. "Muscle Spasms?" she asks me

I smirk. "Definitely."

* * *

I sit on one of the couches in the living room and turn on the TV. Nothing good is on- British TV is so weird...

Suddenly, someone covers my eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice whispers into my ear.

I know straight away it's Patricia.

"Umm...Victor?" I say

She moves her hands away from my eyes and smacks my shoulder.

"Wrong, doofus."

I smile "Hey Yacker."

She walks around the couch and sits on my lap. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me.

"Are you watching anything good?" she asks me

I shrug. "Not really. You Brits have the dumbest TV..."

She slips off my lap and sits down next to me. She leans her head in to mine and kisses me. I immediately kiss her back, and place my hand on her lower back. She deepens the kiss and wraps her arms around my neck. Before I can even process it, we're having a full blown make out session...on the couch in the living room. As much as I'm loving this, we need to stop. Anyone could walk in at any minute...

I'm about to pull away, when Patricia lays down on the couch, and pulls me on top of her. Her hands moved down to the hem of my black leather jacket, and she begins to tug it off...

Okay, it's not like we've never gone this far before, but whenever we have, it's always been somewhere, um, less...public I pull away and sit up.

Patricia looks confused.

"Why'd you stop?" she asks

"Don't you think doing this is a little public?"

She looks around the room. "I don't see anyone else here."

"Look, Yacker, I love you. To the moon and back. But, I don't want to love you somewhere anyone could walk in and see us."

She groans. "Is Fabian in your room?" she asks

"I don't know..."

"Let's go see if he is."

She stands up and pulls me up by the arm with her. I lace my fingers through hers, while she guides me to my room.

I push my door open and glance around. Fabian is nowhere in sight. Patrcia smiles, shuts the door and locks it.

"Wha-" I begin to say, but she cuts me off with another kiss.

The kiss is intense, more then it was earlier. She breaks away for a second, only so she can push me down on my bed. I pull her on top of me, and we resume our makeout session.

"I love you." she moans into my lips

She rips my jacket off and tosses it onto the floor. She trails her lips down my jaw, then my neck...

We had only gotten like this a few times before, but never really, like this.

"Yacker..." I whisper

She ignores me, and presses her lips on mine again. As unexpected as this all may be, I can't exactly complain...

I kiss her jaw, and move down to her neck, then to her chest. I lift up her blue and black shirt over her head. She responds by lifting my light blue V-Neck Tshirt over my head, and running her hands up and down my chest.

I slip my fingers underneath the top of her black skirt and slide it off. She kicks it off and unbuckles my belt.

"I love you, Yacker." I whisper to her

"I love you too." she murmurs.

We continue kissing, and she slides my jeans off of me.

What is bringing all this on? I mean...

Then it hits me. _Sexual Lust._

Maybe, these reactions to Ammut, aren't so bad after all.

* * *

You all wanted Peddie, and that's what you got! Surely, some of you maybe disappointed that Patricia didn't get the Suicidal thoughts...but maybe someone else will? And, you all actually gave me an idea for a new story! One more thing, I accidentally clicked on Piper as one of the main charcters; it was supposed to say Patricia. Piper will not appear in this story- sorry if you were expecting her to. Review, Follow and favorite:-) stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Good Evening everyone! It's extremely rare for me to be posting on a school night, but luckily I didn't have a tremendous amount of homework tonight! But don't get used to this! Anyway, I was able to finish part 3! Also, I only got one review on the last chapter I posted. I know more of you are reading this story, as well as Oblivious; I wanna know what you guys think of my stories! It gets me motivated- I don't bite, I promise! I know your probably thinking "oh she just wants attention" or "God will she shut up about the effing reviews?" but, I need you all to motivate me!

With that being said, I want to give a quick shout out to Fanficsrule2019- she's really awesome and ALWAYS reviews on everything I post! You should check out her stories, they're really good!

Now that all that is covered, on to the story! Hope you enjoy!

WARNING: IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED BY SELF HARM OR SUICIDAL THOUGHT, I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

(KT's P.O.V.)

"Green or Pink first?" Joy asks me.

Our boredom has resulted in painting each others nails. I sit cross-legged on the couch in the living room, and Joy sits across from me.

"Hmm. I think Pink then Green." I finally say

"Gimme your hand."

I place my right hand in Joy's and she slowly drags the brush of the pink polish across my thumbnail.

"I can't believe Alfie had the nerve to flip those pancakes out of Trudy's hands today. I'll never understand the thoughts that go through his brain." Joy says

I'm not sure what to say. It's not like I can just tell her about the Reactions...

"C'mon, it's Alfie. No one should really be surprised." I lie

Then, Fabian enters the room. He walks over to us and sits down on the other couch. He's wearing skinny jeans, and his green jacket that he wears a lot.

"Hey Fabes." Joy says to him

He flashes a small smile. "Hey guys."

I wonder what reaction he'll have?

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you at all today?" I ask him

"Just...doing homework." he says

"Fabes, only you would be doing homework on a Saturday." Joy says

Fabian frowns. "I'm actually going to go out for a little bit. Goodbye guys."

"All by yourself?" Joy asks

"Mmhmm." Fabian murmurs.

"Umm, Alright then. See you later." Joy says

"Bye." he says again.

"Bye." Joy and I both say

We hear the front door shut.

"Anyway...has anyone heard from Amber lately? She never answers my texts or emails anymore..." Joy says as she starts painting the green polish onto my index finger.

"No. We've basically lost all contact with her. Which is a bummer, she seemed really cool.

Joy smiles. "Yeah, she was interesting."

"Who was interesting?" Mara questions while she walks into the room.

"Amber." I reply

"Aw, I miss her! I wish she was still here." Mara exclaims

"Mara, you guys nearly killed each other because of Mick..." Joy trails off

"Huh?" I ask

Who is this Mick guy?

"Mick was a guy who lived here a few years; when he left, Eddie is the one who took his place. He and Amber dated, and then Mara stole him from her." Joy explains

"How come no one ever told me this?" I ask

Mara sighs. "I don't know. I'm so over him though. He totally wasn't worth it, and besides, you weren't even here most of the time we dated, Joy.

Joy rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

Patricia and Eddie walk in the room holding hands.

"Aww, well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Sweet." Joy exclaims.

"Shut up." Patricia snarls

I smirk. Has Patricia gotten her Reaction yet?

Eddie puts his hands on Patricia's shoulders and looks around the room.

"Has anyone seen Alfie or Fabian recently?" Eddie asks

"Alfie's still trying to get Willow to talk to him after this morning." Joy replies

"And Fabian went...out." I add

Patricia glances nervously up at Eddie, who had snaked his arm around her waist.

Joy finishes my hand. I examine it.

"Awesome! I love it!" I exclaim

She smiles. "Go carefully get some more colors from our room." she says.

"Alright. Brb!" I say

Joy turns to Mara and they both start gossiping about that Mick guy again. Patricia grabs my arm and pulls me aside.

"We need to find Fabian. We still don't know what his reaction is." Patricia hisses

I look at Eddie. "You told her?" I ask

He nods his head. "Yeah, I mean, she needed to know."

"Which one do you have?" I ask

Her face turns bright red, and Eddie looks around the room anxiously.

"Um, #6." Eddie finally says.

I recite the list in my head. _Oh..._

"Okay, TMI!" I say

"You asked!" Eddie replies

"Just, whatever. We need to find Fabian, like ASAP." Patricia exclaims. 

* * *

(Fabian's P.O.V.)

I can't take this anymore.

I walk into the local hardware store and rush to the aisle where the rope is. I hate my life. I want to die- I _need_ to die.

I didn't realize until recently how much of a useless geek I am.

The gang and I have grown apart after the whole Ammutt ordeal; I feel like I'm friendless Fabian again, like I was in elementary school. That has to be why Nina left me, right? I loved her so much- I even thought I would marry her one day. But she's gone, she was the only thing ever worth living for.

Most importantly, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for letting Robert capture me. I let everybody down, and nearly helped an evil spirit set foot into the human world.

I'm so depressed. Nothing could ever cheer me up. The sinner guilt plagues me- I need a way out. And it looks like suicide is my only option.

I grab a yard of rope from the aisle. Swallowing pills would take too long to kill me, but hanging myself won't. I'll buy a hook while I'm here, and hang it from the ceiling in my room. I'll tie one end of the rope to the hook, and then the other around my throat. I'll place the hook above my bed, that way, if the rope breaks, I'll land on my bed and not the floor- plus, if the rope breaks, it'll be a less disturbing sight for Eddie or whoever finds my dead body to see.

I scramble around the store to look for my next few items: a hook, a drill (to put the hook in the ceiling), and a knife(if I'm going to commit suicide, I need to get used to pain- I'll cut myself before the actual hanging.

Once I've got my 4 items, it's all I can do to not break out into a massive sprint to the cash register. The sooner I'm dead, the better.

I slap my items down in front of the cashier.

"€25" she mumbles

Someone's enthusiastic about their job... 

I stick the money in her hands.

"Have a nice day. Come back soon." she grumbles

I give her a small smile. Little did she know that I'd never return to that hardware store, and that she had just sold me items to help me kill myself...

Once outside the store, I break into a sprint. I unlock my car and hurl myself inside, then shut and lock the door. I scramble through my bag, and pull out the knife I just purchased. I peel off the plastic around the sharp part and examine it. Am I really going to self harm?

It's what leads to suicide- I have to do this. I roll up my jacket sleeve, and drag the knife up my arm. It hurts, and I let out a short hiss. Blood seeps out, and dribbles off my arm and on to my seat.

As much as this hurts, it feels so good! It's relief...I haven't felt this much satisfaction in ages. My lips form a smile as I drag the blade along my arm again. And again. And Again. _And again._

Soon, both of my arms are drenched in blood. I throw my head back and laugh. This is amazing! Why had I never thought of this before? I use my jacket to soak up all the blood. It's not like I'll be alive long enough to witness Trudy wash it, then have her question me.

I need to get home. I jam the key into my car, and drive towards Anubis, for the final time.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"Fabian? Alfie?" I call out. No response.

I glanced in Fabian and I's room, and Alfie and Jerome's room again; they're not in there.

Patricia wraps her hands around my waist from behind me. She leans her head on my shoulder.

"Why worry about their reactions and just help me get through mine?" she whines

I smirk. I really don't mind these reactions so much...

"As much as I would LOVE to, we need to find Fabian and Alfie. For all we know, one of them could be out killing themselves, or someone else." I respond

Patricia groans. "Well, for the meantime..." 

She crashes her lips onto mine. I instantly kiss her back, and she responds by shoving her tongue down my throat. I deepen the kiss even further, and push her against my bedroom door. We continue or make-out for god knows how long, until I hear someone clear their throat. I lurch off of Patricia and see KT, standing 10 feet away from us, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"What are you more worried about: touring each others mouths for the millionth time or finding Fabian and Alfie before one of them does something really stupid?" she asks

Patricia's face turns bright red.

"That's what I thought. Let's go check the gatehouse- maybe they went there for some reason." KT replies

Why didn't I think of that?!

I sigh and grab Patricia's hand, and follow KT toward the gatehouse.

* * *

(Alfie's P.O.V.)

"Willow, for the gazillionth time, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to hit you!" I yell

She ignores me, like she has been all day.

"Then why did you do it?" she asks quietly

Finally, a response!

"Baby, I don't know. I didn't mean to. I felt like this...spasm, in my arm. You were just too close to me when it happened."

She sighs. "I'm not going to be in an abusive relationship Alfie, I'm not." she says firmly.

This breaks my heart. I grab my girlfriend by the hands "Willow Elizabeth Jenks. I solemnly swear to never hit you, or harm you in any way ever again. If I do, I give you full permission to kick my ass."

She giggles "So professional- I forgive you."

I open my arms and give her a huge hug. She tilts her head and pecks my lips. I smile into the kiss, when my hand suddenly flies up and slaps her in the back of the head.

"Willow! I didn't mean to-" I begin

"Save it, we're over." she screams

She storms out of the room. What is with me today?!

Willow re-enters the room. Her face is red, and her eyes are obtaining tears.

"Oh, one more thing." she says

She clenches her hand into a fist, and swings at my face.

I jump back in pain, and watch as Willow storms out of the room again.

"Ow!" I yell.

I hate to admit it, but I guess I did deserve that.

* * *

(Fabian's P.O.V.)

I run into the house. Nobody is around- now's the perfect time to end everything. I'm not even going to bother saying goodbye to anybody- it's not like I'll be missed.

I quickly grab a chair from the kitchen, and drag it with my hardware store supplies to my room.

I slam the door shut and throw my stuff on my bed. My new knife covered in my blood pokes out of the plastic bag. I reach for it, and glide it across my wrists one final time. More blood gushes out, and I feel more satisfaction then I did before.

This is it, this is the end.

I set the kitchen chair on my bed. It wobbles, but I eventually stabilize it. I climb up onto my bed, and pull the drill and the hook from my bag. The drill screws the hook into the ceiling nicely, hopefully, it'll prevent my noose from snapping.

Only one step left. I take a deep breath, and grab the rope from the bag. I sigh as I unwind it. I begin to tie one end to the hook.

"It's almost over." I mumble to myself

I wrap the rope tightly around my neck, and stand on the chair. I can feel a choking sensation in my throat. With one more deep breath, I kick the chair off my bed from under my feet, and let the world slowly slip away...

* * *

Is Fabian really going to go through with this?! Will Alfie and Willow get back together?! Will Eddie, KT, and Patricia make it back in time to save Fabian? Keep reading to find out! Thanks for reading- good night! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! I absolutely love you all! I think that was the most amount of reviews I've ever gotten on a single chapter, like, ever! As a reward, I finished Chapter 4! Enjoy!

WARNING: IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED TO SELF HARM AND/OR SUICIDE, I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER. ALSO, I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS- IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A LOT MORE PEDDIE!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

KT, Patricia and I ran in, and around the outside of the gatehouse- Fabian and Alfie are nowhere to be found.

"Let's go back to the House, maybe they're out of hiding." I say

The girls nod. Patricia grasps my hand, and we walk to Anubis. To my surprise, Alfie is standing by the entrance, pacing anxiously.

"Dude, there you are!" I exclaim

"Alfie, where have you been?" KT asks

Alfie shrugs. "Willow broke up with me..." he mumbles

"What? Why?" KT asks

Alfie sighs. "Long story."

"Alfie, I feel bad for ya, but I need to ask you something. Have you been feeling weird, or...unusual today?" I ask

"Actually, yeah. I keep unintentionally hitting Willow! I can't control it!" he whines

I glance at KT and Patricia.

"Alfie, you need to listen to me. KT found a book that said that former Sinner's of Ammutt would eventually have...reactions to being taken." I begin

Alfie's eyes grow wide "What do you mean?" he hisses

KT clears her throat. "There were a bunch of possible reactions. Bloodlust, Suicidal Thoughts/Actions, Severe Anger, Muscle Spasms..."

"Wait- muscle spasms? That must be what I'm having! Why didn't you guys tell me this earlier-" Alfie begins.

He's interrupted by a loud thump.

"What was that?" Patricia asks, clutching my arm.

KT and Alfie glance worriedly at each other.

"It sounded like it came from your room..." KT whispers

I stand in front of them, and Patricia still grasps my arm.

We slowly inch our way toward my room. I gently place my hand on the door knob, then quietly turn it...

I see the unimaginable. Fabian, my best friend, dangling from a noose, attached to the ceiling. Patricia and KT scream off the top of their lungs.

"FABIAN!" I yell

I run as fast as I possibly can to him. I climb on his bed and see a knife laying by his pillow- is that, blood, all over it? No...he wasn't!

Alfie is by my side, trying to untie Fabian's rope. I grab the knife and cut the rope. Fabian's eyes jolt open, and he falls on his bed.

"FABIAN!" I yell

"Oh my god!" KT screams, running to his side.

Alfie and I sit down next to Fabian, who is catching his breath, and taking in his surroundings. He begins crying hysterically.

"Fabian! What the hell is going on?" I yell

He sits up and wipes tears from his eyes.

"I..I..I- I hate...my life...I want...to die..." he chokes.

He's crying so hard I can barely understand him.

Tears form in KT in Patricia's eyes. We're all equally shocked.

"Wha- why?!" Alfie yells

"I'm..I... I'm such a dork! Nobody likes me! Nobody cares about me! I'm so...I'm so...I let Robert take me! I was a sinner! I hate myself everyday for it! I don't...deserve to be...here..."

At this point, he's absolutely hysterical. I've never seen anyone cry this hard before.

"JUST LET ME DIE!" He screams

Alfie and KT look terrified. Patricia looks shocked. I don't even know what to do. I know this is his reaction, but I didn't think whoever got the Suicidal Thoughts/Actions would be this bad.

"Shhh, Fabian, It's okay. Shhh." I soothe him

I pull my shaking roommate into my arms. He's crying even harder than he was earlier. KT reaches over and rubs circles all over his back.

"Hey buddy. It's okay, shhhh, your alright." I try to tell him. He just keeps crying.

"I WANNA...dieee!" he moans, emphasizing die

I hold him tighter in my arms, and shift him into my lap. This probably looks really gay, but one of my best friends in the entire world just tried to take his life, I don't care how we look.

"Fabian...shhh. Your alright. It's going to be okay." I whisper

He's shaking uncontrollably. He continues crying hysterically.

I glance at the rest of my friends. Shock and horror fill all of their faces.

"KT, go get the book. Like, now." I say

KT nods and runs out of the room.

Patricia and Alfie look bewildered. I shoot them a "help me" look. Patricia sits on the end of the bed, and grabs Fabian's hands.

"Fabian. You're alright. It's okay. Calm down." she soothes

Fabian is squeezing her hands so hard, they're turning red.

"Hey dude. It's okay." Alfie tries to tell him "We love you." he adds

This does nothing. Fabian is basically hyperventilating now. He twitches and shakes in my arms. I try to hold him steady on my lap, but it's no use. He's too out of control.

KT rushes in with the book in her arms. She sits next to Fabian and opens the book.

"Fabes, look! Egyptian History- you love Egyptian History!" KT exclaims.

Fabian reaches his hands out to grab the book from KT. KT smiles and hands it to him, when he unexpectedly lurches forward and grabs the blood covered knife I found earlier. He holds it up to his throat. I grasp his wrist, and make him drop it.  
Alfie takes the knife, and flings it across the room, narrowly missing KT.

"Alfie!" she hisses

I focus on Fabian, who is hyperventilating more now than he was before. I'm not sure which I should be more worried about: the fact he just tried to kill himself, or how hysterical he is.

"Fabian, breath. Just take a deep breath." I whisper to him

His breaths come out as short and hard.

"Oh my god, he's hyperventilating!" KT screams

I tighten my grip on Fabian. His face is crazy blotchy, and he is taking such deep breaths I can feel his chest moving up and down, just from holding him in my arms.

"He's killing my hands." Patrcia exclaims

"Fabian, can you settle down?" KT asks him.

He doesn't say anything. He keeps gasping and wheezing.

"Fabian..." Patrcia whispers

"Hey dude, can you talk to us?" Alfie questions.

"Give...me...the knife...now!" Fabian shrieks

"NO!" All four of us yell.

He cries as hard as he possibly can. This is the scariest thing I've ever seen. He shakes and thrashes, this isn't normal. I can tell Patrcia KT and Alfie are growing more and more concerned.

"Eddie, I think he needs an ambulance..." Patricia whispers quietly

"No! If we call one, we'll have to explain what happened, then they'll put him in therapy. He'll be better tomorrow." I explain

"We just need to calm him down." KT responds

"How'd you know that?" I ask

"Google."

"Sui...cide...now...please." Fabian groans

"Shhhhh, Fabian. You don't want to die. Why don't we try to calm down." I try to tell him.

"But...I said please..." Fabian moans

"Fabian, no. We love you too much to let you go through with this. It's gonna be alright." I whisper

His breathing eventually starts to soften. He clings to Patricia and I helplessly.

"Someone...shoot me. Please..." he whines

"Fabian, no, we're not going to do that." I tell him

"Hey Fabian- remember when you won the dodgeball tournament?" KT asks

"Ye...ah...I do." he whispers

He's not hyperventaliting as bad anymore, he seems much more calm. His breathing is still shaky.

"Rememer how I wanted you to be the mascot? I didn't think you'd be a very good player. But you proved me WAY wrong." I say

Fabian fidgets in my lap.

"Uh-huh." he whispers

"If you're dead, what am I going to do if I have to coach another team, and don't have my best player/ best friend there with me?" I ask him

"I don...'t kno...w."

"Hey Fabian! Remember when you saved Alfie, Amber, Nina, and I from underneath the Senate board in the tunnels? Who knows how long we would've been down there, had it not been for you." Patricia says

Fabian stays quiet.

"Or when I got stuck crawling through the bug infested tunnel for Amber, and you pulled me out?" Alfie adds

Fabian nods his head, and more tears gently slide down his face.

"I don't think we would have ever been able to solve any mystery without Fabian." Patricia says

I look at my still, but less hysterical best friend.

"I...I was a sinner though. I was...stupid enough...to let Robert capture me.." he says

"So were Alfie and I." Patricia soothes

"Hey!" Alfie exclaims

"It's so...It's so embarrassing. I hate myself for it...everyday."

"It's not embarrassing, Fabian. Everyone sins, everyone makes mistakes. You're only human." KT says softly

"I wanna die...so bad...please...just let me...do this...I'm such a pointless dork...I have nothing...to live for.." He moans

I glance at my girlfriend and other friends. The 3 of them are trying their hardest not to break down in tears. That would probably make Fabian feel even worse.

"Fabian, listen to me for a minute. You, are not a dork. Or a geek, or a loser. You are an awesome, smart, super cool guy. If anyone says anything different, they'll have me to deal with. Without you, Sibuna would be nothing. Period. You're the best friend and roomate I could ever have asked for- I take that best friend part back, I meant to say brother. Fabian, I love you sooo much. We all do. I tell you everything, you can keep any secret, and even after everything we've been through, you still put up with me." I tell him.

I stare at KT, who is letting a few tears fall.

"Fabian, I love you to death. I really do. You're one of my best friends. You're so sweet, and so fun to be with. This...this isn't the answer for anything. It'll get better, I promise. And you are not, a dork, by any means. You have so much to live for, don't ever think that you don't." KT says to him

Fabian shifts in my arms, and squeezes KT's wrist. He's much calmer now- talking to him really worked.

"I...I love you too..." he chokes

"Why don't you try to take a nap, that may help you calm down." Patricia suggests

Fabian nods and climbs out of my lap. We all stand up, so Fabian can get under the covers. His head smacks down on the pillow, and he's asleep not even 2 minutes later.

KT starts bawling

"Oh my god...I can't believe all that just happened!" she cries

I pull her into a hug. I let a few tears fall myself- so do Patricia and Alfie.

I take a look at Fabian, sound asleep, much more peaceful than he had been just now.

"Let's leave him for awhile." I whisper

"But what if when he wakes up he tries something else!" Alfie hisses

I pick up Fabian's noose, hook, and knife.

"He can't do much without these." I say

"What was he doing with that knife?" KT asks

There's a pause

"Wait, was he...?" Alfie stammers.

I tiptoe over to Fabian, and gently pull up his sleeve. Deep, seeping cuts consume his entire arm. I gasp.

"Oh my god." I whisper

Patricia stands behind me, and takes my hands. She looks mortified by the sight of Fabian's arm

"His other arm is covered too." KT whispers

"Let's go, before we wake him up." I command

KT quickly kisses Fabian's cheek. With that, the four of us leave my room.

* * *

(KT's P.O.V.)

Seeing Fabian so miserable breaks my heart. Curse you Ammutt for doing this to him!

I follow Alfie, Eddie, and Patricia into the main room. We sit on the couches.

"So, Fabian has Suicidal Thoughts and Actions, Alfie has Muscle Spasms, and Patricia has...#6. We need to find out which Reactions Sweetie and Victor have." I say

"Right. Actually, I haven't seen Victor all day..." says Eddie

"That's probably a bad thing." Alfie muses

As soon as Alfie says that, Victor waltzes into the kitchen. He shoots us a death glare.

"WHY AREN'T YOU CHILDREN AT SCHOOL?!" he booms

"Um...it's Saturday.." I mumble

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME YOUNG LADY!" he shouts

I jump back. Whoa, someones angry.

"I'm going to be in my office. No one bother me, or there will be repercussions." he snarls

Victor stomps out of the room, and upstairs. I hear his office door slam shut.

"Well then. Let's watch some TV shall we?" Patricia asks

"We shall." Alfie mimics. Patricia rolls her eyes and turns the TV on

The news is on. A brown haired, middle aged woman stands in front of a vast wilderness.

"Ooooh, maybe somebody died!" Alfie exclaims

"Shut up Alfie." Patrcia whines

Eddie pulls Patricia into his lap, and wraps his arms around her. She leans her head back on his shoulder. Yuck.

"At approxiamately one-thirty this afternoon, a homicide took place in the outskirts of downtown Liverpool. Here's John with the details."

"Cool!" Alfie cheers

We all roll our eyes

"Thank you Barbra. Today a thirty-four year old lady by the name of Haley Dabbin was brutally murdered. Her body was found mutilated in the woods behind 's Methodist Chruch in Liverpool. Police say Miss Dabbin received many blows to the head, with what, based on her wounds, seemed to be a metal crowbar. Pastor Allison Crawford says she was preparing for a Chruch bible study lesson tomorrow, when she heard several terrified screams. Mrs. Crawford went into the woods, where she discovered Haley Dabbin's body."

The TV cuts to an older, grey haired lady wearing a white T-Shirt, glasses, and gold cross necklace.

"It was horrible. The poor girl had been bruised and beaten, behind a church! She looked so lifeless. I swear I saw a figure in a long tan coat run by the Church shortly after, holding a crowbar. Murderer, if you are watching this, I hope you know, that the police, will find you! Jesus will banish you to the underworld for such sin!"

I grab the remote and turn the TV off. I face the others, who look speechless.

"Sin...Bloodlust?" I say shakily.

"Long tan coat...Victor?" Alfie whispers

"No. Victor's evil, but I could never see him taking anything that far." Patricia says

"Unless, his reaction is Bloodlust.." Eddie murmurs.

I stand up and tiptoe into the hallway. I gesture for someone to follow me. Alfie rushes to my side. We slowly, tiptoe up the stairs, and crouch down on the floor. As quietly as possible, we crawl to Victor's door.

"When I count to 3, we peek into the window, ok?" I whisper

"Ok." Alfie replies

"1, 2, 3!" I hiss

We pop up, then down. What do we see? Victor washing the blood off, (with a washcloth), of a black, metal crowbar.

* * *

Did Victor kill Haley Dabbin?! Review Review Review! Thanks for reading:)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Happy Sunday! THANK THANK THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! IT LITERALLY MEANS SO MUCH! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE KEEP IT UP! So here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! ALSO, IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE OR SELF HARM I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"If you happen to know anything about the murder of Haley Dabbin, please call the local authorities right away. I'm Barbara Holt, and thanks for watching the Liverpool Daily News."

I grab the remote and turn the TV off.

KT and Alfie come running down the stairs

"He had a black crowbar! He killed that girl!" Alfie exclaims, quiet enough Victor couldn't hear.

"Oh my god!" Patricia gasps

"Victor? A murderer? He's pushed his limits, but I seriously don't think he would just kill some random girl!" KT says

"If Bloodlust is his reaction, who knows what he will do. You saw what happened with Fabian- if he didn't have that reaction, he would never think about doing anything like that. And if Victor had that crowbar, it just proves he did it." I reason

"We should go to the police! Before he kills one of us!" KT shrieks.

"He's not going to kill one of us, he knows we'd figure it out if he did." Patricia theorizes

"He might! He's Victor! Who knows what he'll do!" Alfie yells

"Guys, calm down. Let's just be chill. If he does figure out we're onto him, he may actually hurt us. Why don't we just relax, and pretend like we don't know." I explain

KT and Alfie look at each other. "Alright. Just to be safe." KT says

"Just to be safe." I repeat 

* * *

It's been a few hours since we watched the news report on Haley Dabbin. Patricia hasn't kept her hands off of me since. Everyone is in the kitchen, sitting anxiously at the table as we wait for Trudy to finish making dinner.

"Where's Fabian?" Joy asks

Fabian- we have to cover for him.

"Um, he's...taking a nap. I'll, Uh, go get him. Be right back." I say

I stand up from the table and jog to my room. When I enter, Fabian is still sound asleep on his bed.

I plop down next to him. I shake his shoulders.

"Fabian...hey dude, wake up." I exclaim.

His eyes flutter open slowly

"Hey buddy." I whisper.

Fabian looks around the room, then back at me.

"I...I lived." he chokes

Damn it! I thought he'd be a little better...

"Yeah. We stopped you. Remember?" I ask

He nods his head. "Yeah, I remember."

I sigh. "Do you feel any better?" I ask him

Tears well in his eyes. "No. I want to die. I hate my life so much." he whispers

"Fabian." I moan. I cross my legs, and pull him close to me. I grab his pillow, and place it on my knee, then force his head on the pillow.

Tears lightly spill down his face.

"Fabian, listen. This...this isn't you. Last night, KT found a book that said that anyone ever taken by Ammutt would suffer reactions from being captured. One of the Reactions is Suicidal thoughts or actions. That's all that's happening to you, buddy. I guarantee when you wake up tomorrow, you'll be 100% better."

"So...this...is because of Ammutt?" he whispers

"Uh-huh."

"Basically, if hadn't been stupid enough to let them take me, I wouldn't be like this?"

"First of all, you are not stupid, Fabian. Secondly, this isn't your fault what so ever. You couldn't control anything that happened, Robert's tricky, you know that. And, you certainly wouldn't have been able to control which Reaction you got." I tell him

"What do the others have?" he questions

Great! How am I going to explain Patricia's?

"Alfie has been having muscle spasms all day. He keeps hitting Willow, unintentionally of course. Victor has Bloodlust...we think he may have killed someone. That's a long story. And Patricia...trust me, you don't want to know."

Fabian is silent for a minute. Finally, he asks "What does your Dad have?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him all day."

Fabian suddenly jolts up and covers his mouth.

"Quick! Get me a bucket!" he exclaims

It takes me a minute to register what's going on. I leap out of his bed and grab the small trash can he keeps next to his desk. I hand it to him. The second I do, Fabian begins to vomit. I rub his back as he continues to puke.

When he finishes, he sets the trash can next to the bed, and falls back into my arms.

"You had yourself so worked up...it must have upset your stomach." I tell him

We sit in silence. Fabian rests in my arms. I gently life up his sleeves and view his cuts. They're still seeping, and dried blood circles them.

"It helped. It really did. It made things easier." he explains

"Dude. This isn't the answer. This...this is NEVER the answer. I'm only saying this because I love you, and I want you to get better."

"See! This is what I mean! I'm such a screw up! I can never do anything right!" he yells

I clear my throat. "What would Nina do if she knew you were trying...to do this."

Fabian looks unbelievably sad. "She...she would want me to be happy. I think...she would let me."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Let me get this straight. If Nina, who was crazily in love with you, knew you were trying to take your own life, AND self-harm, she would let you?" I question

"If she loved me so much she would've come back! She's part of the reason I want to do this!" he screams.

I'm stunned. I thought he was over her, evidentially not... 

KT enters the room. "What's going on in here?" she asks

Fabian begins crying again. I tighten my grip on him.

"Fabian." KT groans. She sits on the bed, in front of him, and takes his hands.

"Shhh. It's alright." she soothes

"No it's not..." he mumbles

"Trudy made Shepard's Pie- do you want any? It might make you feel better!" KT exclaims.

Fabian wipes his tears away.

"I'm not hungry." he whispers

"Fabian, you can't just sit in here and starve yourself, hoping you'll die. If you don't go to dinner, Alfie and I will force feed you later." I threaten

"Al...alright." he says

I let him out of my arms, and we both stand up. I wrap my arm around his shoulders, and we follow KT out of our room.

As soon as we sit down, my phone buzzes. I whip it out of my pocket, and see an alert: 

Dinner with Dad- 6:45

The clock on my phone reads 6:37.

"Shoot. Um, Trudy?" I yell

"Yes Dear?"

"I'm supposed to be having dinner with my Dad tonight. I'll be back later. I'm sorry, I completely forgot." I explain

"Oh. Well that's alright. Have fun!" she exclaims.

The room is filled with "See ya's" and "Bye Eddie's". I peck Patricia on the cheek and I'm on my way. 

* * *

My Dad's office door is shut and locked. I knock on the door. No response.

"Dad?" I call out

He must be running late. Maybe he's still picking up our food or something?

I slide down against the wall. He'll be here soon...

20 minutes go by. No sight of him. Did he forget? No, he couldn't have. Sure, he's messed up before, but he would never just skip plans...

15 more minutes. Nothing. Where is he? I thought he wanted to change his old ways?

Finally, I hear footsteps. I stand up and grin. It's Dad.

"Hey! Where were you?" I ask

He jumps back in surprise. "Oh, hello Edison. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Huh?

"Dad...we're supposed to have dinner tonight? Remember?"

"Um..no, I don't actually. Are you sure have the right night, Edward?"

What- did he just call me Edward?

"Um...Dad...are you okay?" I ask

"Wha...why are you calling me Dad? I'm not a Dad- to anyone!" he snarls

Oh no. _Blanking out of the Brain._

"Yes you are. You're my dad. I'm Eddie, your son. My mom, Rachel Miller, is your ex-wife."

"Oh no. That can't be right! I've never known a Rachel! My name is Francis Calhoun- I've been the janitor at this school for over 30 years." he exclaims.

Oh my god, _what?_

"Um...I think you're the principal here?" I tell him

"Don't give me back talk young lady!" he screams

What the hell..._young lady?_

"You know what. I'll leave now. Have a nice night!" I yell.

I storm out of the school, slamming the doors behind me.

* * *

What did you think? Please Review! I'll try to update Oblivious later(btw- if you haven't read it, I suggest you should), I kind of have writers block with it right now, but I'll get through it! See ya soon:-)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! It's been WAY too long since I updated this story. I did squeeze in a Peddie Oneshot though- which totally backfired on me, considering basically nobody read it and it got one review! Oh well, whatevs, at least I know people like this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter- I will warn you, you may cry.

WARNING: IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED BY MENTIONINGS OF SELF HARM AND OR SUICIDAL THOUGHTS OR ACTIONS, I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!

I do not own House of Anubis(I wish I did though!)

Enjoy!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

I slam the main door back at the house. KT and Patricia are standing in the hallway. They look startled.

"Whoa...is everything alright?" Patricia asks

I sit down in the chair next to the phone.

"My Dad has the brain blanking out reaction. He doesn't even remember me..." I mumble

"Aw, Eddie." KT sympathizes

Patricia places her hands on my shoulders.

"He'll be better tomorrow, babe." she assures me

"FABIAN! PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!" Alfie screams in the distance.

"I'll go help him." KT groans

She trudges out of the room- it's just Patricia and I now.

She sits on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" she says

I nod. "Yeah, it has." I mutter, while patting Patricia's knee.

She leans in and kisses me. I put my hand on her leg, and draw her closer to me. This makeout is becoming really heated, really fast.

I pull away. "Let's take this into your room." I suggest

She smirks "alright."

She jumps off my lap, and takes my hand. We begin to climb the stairs...

* * *

(KT's P.O.V.)

"Fabian, pleeease put the knife down." I say as nicely as I can

Alfie hides, crouched down, in the corner of the kitchen. Apparently, Alfie, with his muscle spasms, accidentally hit Fabian. Fabian, with his reaction, flipped out, and tried to cut himself again. Alfie and I both are too afraid to get near him with the giant butcher knife he's managed to get ahold of- we're trying to reason with him.

"Why, KT? Nobody cares! Nobody wants me here!" He screams

"Fabian, you know that's not true. I love you. Eddie loves you. Alfie loves you, right Alfie?"

Alfie nods his head.

"Fabian, a lot of people care about you. Why don't we put the knife down, and go watch a movie or something?" I suggest

With trembling hands, Fabian drops the knife. It makes a clinking sound on the kitchen floor. Tears spill out of his eyes.

"Hey, it's alright." I whisper.

I pull him into a hug. He nuzzles his head into my shoulder.

"Thank you." he chokes

"No problem." I murmur.

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

I lay in bed, with Patricia next to me.

"That never gets old." She murmurs

"Agreed." I reply.

I kiss her roughly. She kisses back, and runs her hands through my hair.

"I love you." she moans

"I love you." I gasp

We continue our makeout session until there's a knock on the door. We jump off of eachother, and scramble to put our clothes back on.

I hurry to open the door, only to find no one there.

"Huh. Must have been Jerome or Alfie messing with us..." Patricia mumbles

"Well, if no ones around...want to go for round two?" I ask

She smiles seductively at me, and pushes me down on her bed.

* * *

(Fabian's P.O.V. Note- this takes place several hours later)

They stopped me.

Why won't they just let me die? Do they not understand that killing myself will make me so much happier?

They could at least let me cut...

I throw myself on my bed, and groan into my pillow.

I don't even care if this is my "Ammutt Reaction" or whatever. I just want everything to end.

Suddenly, I feel someone rubbing my back. I look up to see Patricia, sitting next to me.

"How do you feel?" she asks

I sigh. "Alright, I guess."

"Do you still want to...you know...?" she questions

"Yes." I reply

"Fabian." She scoots closer to me. She puts her hand on my thigh.

"You're awesome. You're so smart, and so caring. You don't deserve this. Just stay here. Please. We- _I_ don't want you to die." she whispers

I'm confused by her sudden kindness. Does it have to do with her reaction possibly?

"Patricia, I-"

Suddenly, her lips are on mine. It takes me a second to realize what's going on- my best friend's girlfriend is kissing me!

I don't kiss back, I pull away immediatly.

"PATRICIA! WHAT THE-" I yell

"Sorry, Fabes. I was just trying to cheer you up." she explains

"By kissing me? You're dating my best friend? Why would you even think I'd kiss you back-"

"Fabian. It's my Reaction, didn't Eddie tell you? It have _sexual lust_. I can't help it, Fabian. I've been sleeping with Eddie _all_ day. I'm in love with Eddie, yes, but I'm also bored with him. I was thinking, maybe since you're so depressed, I could make you feel better, and you could help me with my little problem."

I'm in awe. Did she really just say all that?

"I'm..I'm not going to sleep with you." I say firmly

She shrugs. "C'mon, Fabes. Could you at least kiss me? Eddie doesn't have to know..."

I can't take this. I'm done- nobody is stopping me this time.

"Goodbye, Patricia." I mumble.

I storm out of the room. Oh my god- my best friends girlfriend just kissed me, and tried to _sleep_ with me! I can't go on, I have to end this- now.

I run into the bathroom, and open the medicine cabinet. I reach in and grab a random bottle of pills. I anxiously unscrew the lid, and pour a bunch of tiny white pills into my mouth.

"FABIAN!" someone screams

I swallow the pills in one gulp. Through the mirror, I see Patricia and KT running toward me.

I need more pills!

I unscrewed the lid to another bottle.

"EDDIE! ALFIE!" KT yells

I dump a handful of red and white pills into my hand. Patricia takes the bottle out of my other hand. I try to dump the other pills into my mouth, but KT grasps my wrist.

"Fabian, give me the pills." she says calmly.

"NO!" I yell

I begin crying. Why won't they just let me die?

Eddie runs in. I grab another bottle of pills. Eddie tries to take them from me.

"Fabian, give me the bottle!" Eddie yells

"Nooooo!" I scream

We tug the bottle back and forth , until the lid finally pops off, and medium sized blue pills fly everywhere.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" I scream to them.

Alfie runs in and grabs me by the arms. I try to shake him off of me, but he won't let go.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yell

KT stands in the corner of the bathroom, covering her mouth.

I finally break free of Alfie's grip, and slide onto the floor. I take a fistful of pills, and shove them in my mouth.

Eddie and Alfie attack me, and do everything they can to get me to spit the pills out. It's no use, I already swallowed them.

I can't stop crying now. The end is near...thank god!

"Oh my god- he just took 1500 miligrams of Trudy's heart medicine!" Patricia screams

Everything is becoming fuzzy. I feel someone grab me by the waist, and pull me onto their lap.

I can't even tell who it is. Tears blur my vision, and the pills are starting to kick in.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Eddie screams

I think he's the one holding me...

Everything is swirling before my eyes. I can only hear the screams of my friends. Then, the world goes black.

* * *

(Alfie's P.O.V.)

"He passed out. Alfie, call an ambulance, now!" Eddie screams

I sprint out of the bathroom, and into my bedroom. I swoop my phone into my grip, and immediately dial 999.

"Dude, what's going on?" Jerome asks

I ignore him.

"999 what's you emergency?" the lady on the phone asks

"Yeah my name is Alfie Lewis, and one of my friends just tried to kill himself. He's swallowed a bunch of pills and passed out. We're at Anubis House in Liverpool, off Heginmeir street. Please hurry!"

"Alright. An ambulance will be there shortly."

I hang up my phone and sprint back to the bathroom, with Jerome on my tail.

Fabian is still unconscious in Eddie's arms. Patricia and KT are crying in the corner hysterically.

"What the-?" Jerome asks

Trudy comes running in "What's with all the screaming-" she stops cold when she sees Fabian.

"Oh my word!" She screams

"I already called an ambulance." I tell her

Soon, the entire house, including Victor, crowds around outside the bathroom door. All the girls are crying, and all of us guys are near breaking too.

"Why would he do this to himself?" Willow whines between sobs

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay." I whisper

My hand flies up and smacks her in the face.

"Alfie! What was that for?!" she screams

"I-I didn't mean too I swear!" I exclaim

Willow rolls her eyes and focuses her attention back to Fabian.

There's a loud pounding coming from outside.

"It's the paramedics!" Jerome yells

The two of us run to the door. Two guys with a stretcher hurry inside, and a girl follows behind them. Jerome and I show them to the bathroom.

"Everyone out of the way please!" One of the paramedics yells

Everybody backs away, and the guy kneels next to Fabian and Eddie.

"What's his name?" he asks

"Fabian." everyone says

"Who are you?" he asks, glancing towards Eddie

"I'm his roomate. And his Best Friend." he answers

The other guy and girl push the stretcher into the bathroom. They take Fabian from Eddie's arms, and strap him to the stretcher.

"I need a parent or legal guardian to ride with us." The lady says

"I'm his housemother, I'll go." Trudy volunteers.

I watch as the paramedics push Fabian out the door, and load him into the ambulance.

Trudy hurries behind them. She turns and faces us "I'll be back." she says.

She climbs in the back of the ambulance with Fabian. The lady paramedic slams the doors shut. Then, they're off.

* * *

Poor Fabian! Will he be alright? Can you believe Patricia? What will Eddie do when he finds out what happened? Thanks for Reading:)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my lovelies! Happy Saturday! I'm so sorry I didn't get to update earlier- I've had more tests and quizzes in school this week then I can even fathom. But, I still managed to write whenever I had time! I'm finishing up the next chapter for Oblivious now, and may post a Jeroy one-shot later- I'm still debating if I should post it or not, it's REALLY dark. Anyhow, here's Reactions! Enjoy!

WARNING: IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED TO THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE AND/OR SELF HARM, I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

It's been 3 and a half hours since Fabian was taken to the hospital. Victor wanted everyone to stay at the house, but we ignored him. Patricia, KT, Alfie and I were at the hospital faster then the ambulance was.

I pace anxiously around the hospital waiting room. Fabian Fabian Fabian. My poor best friend. It's hard to shake off thoughts of what's going to happen to him: will he die? Will he live? Will he be put in a physc ward? Is he in pain?

He can't die. He just can't. He's my brother, I love him to bits and pieces. We've become so close over the past few months, I don't want to lose all that. I've never had a friend like him before. He gets me, he doesn't see me as a low life piece of trash like my American Friends do. I can tell him anything- every secret that I have, he knows. Call me gay, but I seriously don't know how I'll live without him if he doesn't make it.

Patricia taps my shoulder, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asks

I look around the room. Alfie's asleep. Trudy and KT haven't stopped bawling since we arrived. Patricia's the only sane person left...

"Yeah, sure." I say

We exit the waiting room, and step into a hallway. It's almost 5:00- most people are getting dinner, it can't be that crowded, right?

"What's up?" I ask

Patricia takes a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Um, alright." I say

Should I be nervous?

"I think...I think I'm the reason Fabian...tried again." she stammers

"What? No! Patrcia! It's his Reaction! You know that! There's nothing any of us could have done-"

"I kissed him." she interrupts

I freeze. What did she just say? My girlfriend...kissed...my best friend?!

"What? Wha...why?" I ask

"Look, Eddie. He was so upset! I was just trying to comfort him and I got caught in the heat of the moment and I kissed him! He didn't kiss back, he stormed out of the room and went right to the bathroom. Eddie, I didn't mean anything by it, it was just my reaction! I love you Eddie, I really, REALLY do! It's my fault Fabian's in here! If anyone deserves to be dead, it's me!" she yells

I stand there in shock. She kissed him. Fabian did this because...he felt guilty. Guilty for nothing. He wanted to stay loyal to me.

Anger builds up inside me.

"I...I don't know what to say..?" I sputter

"Eddie...please."

"HOW COULD YOU! I GET THAT YOU HAVE THAT REACTION PATRICIA BUT WHY DID YOU TRY TO USE IT WITH SOMEONE ELSE? ESPECIALLY MY BEST FRIEND, WHO'S WANTED NOTHING TO MORE THAN TO DIE ALL DAY! THATS NOT PART OF IT! I yell at her.

I don't wait for her to reply, I storm out of the hallway.

* * *

~A few Hours Later~

7:00 P.M. No news about Fabian. Everyone else has fallen asleep. I haven't talked to Patricia since I blew up at her.

A middle aged blonde haired doctor enters the waiting room.

"Fabian Rutter." she calls out

I stand up and hurry toward her.

"Are you the only person here for Mr. Rutter?" she asks

I nod. "Yeah, everyone else passed out awhile ago."

She sighs. "Fabian's doing alright, he's going to live. We've diagnosed him with Depression and Anxiety, both of which he'll need therapeutic treatment for. Luckily, we were able to pump his stomach in time, so the pills he swallowed didn't have much time to take a serious affect. The medication we wish to put him on will make him sleep quite often- but that's a good thing, he'll need lots of rest. As for the cutting, that will have to be taken care of in therapy. We gave him a gel to rub on them, to help with the healing, but Fabian has been cutting so frequently and so deep, it'll take several weeks, or months possibly. It just depends if or how often he relapses."

That's what I was afraid of. He doesn't need Therapy, he'll be fine by tomorrow, I know he will. At least he's going to live, though.

"Can I see him?" I ask

The doctor smiles "Of course."

I follow her down a long hallway.

"I assume you're his brother." she wonders

"Best Friends." I reply

"Ah." she says

We round a corner, and she pushes open the first door we see. I step inside. There I see my best friend hooked up to countless wires and machines, with his arms wrapped in white bandages. He's fast asleep.

"He looks better then I thought he would." I say

"Well, that's good. I'll let you visit." she leaves the room and shuts the door

Fabian fidgets around- too much for being asleep.

"I know you're awake." I tell him

His eyes flutter open. I sit on the edge of his bed.

"H-Hi." he stammers

"Hey buddy. How do you feel?" I ask

"Tired. My head really hurts..."

"The Doctor just told me you'd want to sleep a lot. The headache is probably from the pills."

Fabian draws in his breath. "Eddie...there's something I have to tell you..."

"Patricia told me everything. Don't even THINK I'm mad at you." I tell him

A tear slides down his cheek.

"Eddie I'm sorry. She kissed me, I swear! I didn't kiss her back I freaked out and I-"

"Fabian! Calm down! I know! Patricia fully admitted everything to me.

"R-really?" he stutters

"Uh-huh."

"So you don't hate me?"

"Nope. Even if you did kiss her back, I still wouldn't hate you- I could never, hate you."

In an awkward silence, I lift up his arm and examine his cuts. He didn't get much of an opportunity to hurt himself more- thank god.

"I..I didn't add anymore. I promise." he whimpers

"I know you didn't." I reassure him

More tears form in his eyes

"Hey, don't cry!" I tell him

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put everyone through this!" he moans

"Fabian, listen to me. All this...this isn't you. Remember that book we showed you earlier? It's you're Reaction. Tomorrow, I guarantee you are going to be fine. You won't be like...this. You'll thank me for stopping you. I promise."

"I...I believe you...but...how is that...going to help...me now?" he asks between tears

"Just fight it...it's about 7:15 now, you only have to be like this for about 4 and half more hours...you've made it this far, you can make it the rest of the day. Right?"

He nods his head.

Just then, a nurse enters the room.

"Visiting hours are over sir." she says

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I tell Fabian

He nods and reaches his arms out. I pull him into a hug, and pat his back.

"I love you." he whispers to me

"I love you too, bro." I tell him

I pull away from our hug, and leave the room.

* * *

(Alfie's P.O.V.)

"The food court is on the first floor and to the far left." a nurse tells me

"Thank you!" I exclaim

No news about Fabian. I've been asleep for an hour- I'm hungry and want food.

I push the elevator button in the waiting room hallway. My phone beeps in my pocket. I pull it out to see a text from Eddie:

_Hey- just saw Fabian. He's gonna live, but the doc says he has anxiety and depression. Visiting hours r over- where r u?_

Thank god! I honestly don't know what I would've done if he didn't make it...

I write back to Eddie:

_Phew! I'm in the elevator, going to the food court_

The elevator doors slide open. I step outside into the hospital lobby. I can barely make out the cafeteria in the distance. I run towards it. The menu hangs in the entrance. The first thing that sticks out is coconut cream pie.

**Pieeeee!**

"Alfie?"

I whip around to see Willow, Mara, and Joy standing behind me.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" I ask

"Singing Christmas Carols to the elderly while roller skating, what do you _think_ we're doing here?" Joy snaps

"No need to be harsh..."

Willow sighs. "Can you guys order?"

Mara and Joy exchange a look. "Yeah."

They walk away. It's just Willow and I now...awkward.

"Alfie...what's been with you today? Almost every time I try to talk to you, you smack me! What did I even _do_ to you?" she asks

Should I tell her? Would she understand?

"Look, Willow...remember how we had founders day? And we were all...kinda...possessed?" I begin

She looks at me funny. "Yeah..."

"KT found out last night that some of us would have reactions to it. Mine's muscle spasms...I can barely control anything I do..."

I give her a minute to let that sink in. Please believe me Please believe me...

"Alfie...why didn't you just _tell_ me that?" she asks

"I was scared...and I didn't know at first. I didn't think you would believe me. I'm sorry Willow, I really am. I never, ever meant to hurt you. I love you and I-"

"Wait. Did you just say...you love me?"

I smile. I hadn't meant to...we've never said I love you before...I've wanted to for awhile now...but I never imagined I would say it to her in a hospital cafeteria.

"Yeah...I did." I whisper

She smiles. "I love you too, Alfie."

I give her a quick peck on the lips.

"So I take it we're back on again?" I ask

She smiles. "Were we ever really off?"

* * *

Ys

Yay! Walfie reunited! Sorry- I really like the Feddie Bromance, I'm not sure why, but I just do! Will Eddie forgive Patricia? Will they get back together? Thanks for reading:-)

P.S. REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Heyyy guys! As it usually is, it's been wayyy too long since I've last updated! Sadly, this chapter is somewhat short, but I promise it's filled with just as much action and intensity as the other chapters are! So here's Chapter 8! Enjoy!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOODY CONTENT. IF YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH THAT, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. ALSO, I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS, BUT I WISH I DID:-(

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

I flop down on one of the plush couches in the waiting room. KT and Trudy are asleep. Alfie is in the food court(go figure), and Patricia...I haven't seen her since our fight.

Part of me knows she didn't mean it. That it's just her Reaction, and it took over her. But part of me also thinks she could've fought through it, and maintained herself.

I don't know what to do. I've never been cheated on before. Especially, when the girl kissed my best friend, causing him to go into a suicidal rage.

She bursts through the door. She walks past me, completely ignoring me.

"Hello to you too, Yacker." I snap

She grabs her purse resting next to Trudy.

"Save it weasel, I'm out of here." she snarls.

"Bye." I mutter under my breath

She storms out of the room, and slams the door behind her.

Well...at least she still called me weasel, that has to be a good thing, right?

* * *

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

I hate him!

Why is he like this? How does he not understand? I regret kissing Fabian, does he not get it? I didn't mean for his best friend to snap the way he did! It took every bone in my body to work up the courage to tell him face to face what I did. But does he care? Nope, not at all.

I'll just walk home, anything to be away from him. It's a 10 minute walk at the most, and I need to clear my mind.

I make my way to the main road away from the hospital, and begin my journey home.

* * *

(Alfie's P.O.V.)

I squeeze Willow's hand tightly as the elevator let's us off on Fabian's floor. We walk into the waiting room, to see KT and Trudy fast asleep, and Eddie engaged in something on TV.

I face the TV to see a picture of Haley Dabbin, and another unfamiliar girl. Her hair is short, brown and curly, and she has hazel eyes. The screen cuts to the same news lady from earlier.

"Tonight around 5:30 PM another body was found in the downtown Liverpool area. This woman was by the name of Toni Fulton, who was age 42. Miss Fulton was found with a large gash to her head near the Liverpool Central Park. This is the second time foul play has occurred in Liverpool today. A woman named Haley Dabbin was also brutally murdered, just a few hours earlier. The police are currently searching for the killer. But for the mean time, do not go anywhere in public alone, and please, stay safe Liverpool."

Eddie grabs the remote and turns the TV off.

"Aww, those poor ladies!" Willow whispers

"Yeah...I wonder who did it?" I say, shooting Eddie a nervous glance

He shrugs "No clue."

Could Victor _really_ be doing all this?

* * *

(Patricia's P.O.V.)

I pace down the dark street that leads to Anubis. Since it's so dark, I decided to take one of the back roads, which tend to have a little more light- and no cars or people.

It's freezing. I wrap my black trench coat around me tight.

Footsteps patter behind me. I whip around, only to see nobody there. I must have imagined it.

I keep walking, and the footsteps resume again. I turn around. Nothing, again. Something weird is going on...

When I turn around and start walking again, the footsteps are back. Panic sets within me, as I begin to run. The footsteps speed up, and run with me.

I let out a scream. The footsteps are getting closer and closer. I'm too scared to look behind me.

I don't have time to even process what happens next. A hand wraps around my throat, and it's nails dig into my flesh. The hand starts to squeeze me tight, so I can't call out or scream. I frail relentlessly, but my attacker kicks me in the shins when I try to do so.

It's becoming harder and harder for me to breathe. With one swift movement, I jab my attacker in the stomach with my elbow, hard. Their hands fly off of my throat, and the person falls to the ground. I don't think twice, I run for my life. The attacker quickly stands back up, and begins chasing me again. Had I have known I was going to be running a marathon tonight, I wouldn't have worn high-heeled boots. My left heel gets caught in a pothole in the cement, making me fall face first on to the cold hard concrete.

I don't have time to get up, the attacker is sitting on my stomach, punching me in the chest. I reach my hand up and dig my nails into their arm. They respond by slapping me across the face with their free hand.

"HELLLLP!" I manage to scream

The attacker whips out a washcloth from their pocket, and shoves it in my mouth. The fabric slides into my throat, making breathing even more difficult. My eyes are becoming watery, and my breathing is becoming shallow. Between my silent tears, I see the attacker pull out a knife. I close my eyes. I feel a searing pain in my leg. Then my arm. Then my hip. Then finally, my chest.

The pain...it's excruciating.

The attacker takes a few more swings at me, in my face, arms, and stomach. After what feels like an eternity, the attacker finally gets bored, and leaves.

I can feel blood drench my clothes. I've been stabbed multiple times, and beaten to a bloody pulp. How I'm still alive, I'm not sure.

I know I'm going to die soon; there's no point in denying it.

I'll never get to say goodbye to my family, or my friends. I'll never tell Eddie how much I love him, and how truly sorry I am for cheating on him. I'll never tell KT that I really liked her, despite everything that happened between us last year, and that I wish we could've been friends. I'll never thank Joy and Mara for being my closest girlfriends. I'll never insult Jerome or Alfie again, or laugh at one of their ridiculous pranks. I'll never tell Fabian I'm sorry for what happened today, and that I love him as one of my best friends, and nothing more. I'll never see Nina or Amber again, or officially say goodbye to them. I'll never witness anymore of Willow's weirdness. I'll never tell Piper that I love her, and she means more to me than I ever let her know. I'll never say goodbye to Trudy, and my parents, for always loving me, even when I was at my bitchiest.

Most importantly, I'll never see Eddie again. We'll never kiss. I'll never hug him. We'll never go on anymore pathetic dates. Never again will I see the love my life.

I'll never go to a Sibuna meeting again, or solve any more Ancient Egyptian curses, or find any more ancient artifacts.

It's all over...

The pain becomes less and less intense as every second goes by. I know the end is near.

I become numb. My entire life flashes before my very eyes. When I first set foot into Anubis House. When I met all of my friends. When I first became part of Sibuna. All the mysteries we solved. When I first met Eddie. Our first kiss. Our first time...

Everything. I force a smile onto my broken face. The pain is almost gone now, and so am I.  
My eyelids are heavy, and my entire body feels numb. It's almost over.

"Goodbye Eddie, I love you..."

* * *

IS PATRICIA GOING TO DIE?! Review, and stay tuned:-)


	9. Chapter 9 Part 1

Hello my lovelies! It's unacceptable how long it's been since I last updated this story! I've been soooo busy lately! I am going to make an effort to update as much as I possibly can! Sadly, I have bad news:( I was editing the next chapter tonight, and accidentally deleted most of it. I put HOURS into the next chapter, and basically have to start over from scratch! But, I am NOT going to leave you guys hanging! Right now, I'm going to post a preview of the next chapter! I'm so sorry, don't hate me! Anyway, here's a preview of the next chapter!

* * *

(No one's P.O.V.)

A young couple stroll down the dark back roads of Liverpool. They had enjoyed a night of fun at a diskothek, and were headed home.

The girl grabbed her boyfriend by the arm, laughing at a joke the boy told.

As the lovers walked down the street, hand and hand, the boy suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Startled, the girl collapsed into her boyfriend, nearly knocking him over.

The couple stood there, horrified at what lay before their eyes.

A girl, maybe 18 or 19, is slaughtered and pushed off to the side of the road. She rests on her side, against a street lamp. Dried blood stains nearly her entire body, literally from head to toe. Her black trench coat and tights are ripped and torn, while one of the heels to her high heeled booties is gone. She's so pale it's sickening, and two enormous black eyes circle her pupils. Miscellaneous cuts and scrapes consume the skin that is visible.

The girl and the boy let out mortified shrieks.

"OH MY GOD! CALL 999!" she Screeches

* * *

I'm so sorry that's all I have for right now! The entire chapter WILL be up either tomorrow or Saturday(I'm going to have no time to do anything on Friday!) Again, I'm soooo sorry! I hope I did manage to intrigue you into the next chapter! Good night:-)


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

Hey guys! Happy Halloween! So I managed to get this edited! So sorry It's been so long- I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

Trudy, Alfie, KT and I are the only ones who decided to stay the night at the hospital for a few reasons.

1.) Alfie and KT are dying to see Fabian

2.) We're too scared to go home to Victor.

Alfie eventually passed out. Trudy woke up forawhile, only to fall asleep again. KT is getting a snack from the vending machine down the hall.

KT enters the room smiling, like usual.

"I got M&M's. Want some?" she asks

I smile, as she pours a few of the colorful candies into the palm of my hand. I dump them into my mouth.

"Do you think they'll let Fabian go home tomorrow?" she asks

I shrug. "Maybe. I know they want him to go to therapy, I just don't know when."

"I just wish I could see him..." she mutters

"Since when do you care so much about Fabian?" I question

"Um, since he tried to commit suicide, maybe?" she retorts

I snicker. I've seen this too many times before...

"You like him." I say

Her face becomes redder than a tomato.

"As a friend..." she murmurs

"Then why are you blushing?"

KT's face becomes redder, if even possible.

"Can this stay between us?" she asks

I nod. "Of course."

Suddenly, a nurse in white scrubs barges into the waiting room.

"I need everyone to clear this room, stat!" she screams

Confused looks are shared across the room. I look over at KT, who is trying to wake Trudy and Alfie.

"Why?" I ask

"Sorry hon. There's an emergency." she explains

I glance at KT, who is explaining to a groggy looking Trudy and Alfie what is happening.

"Why can't you use a regular room?" I ask the nurse

She shrugs "Kid, I can't tell ya. Just take your clan and scat." she snarls

I sigh and gesture the others to follow me. Together, we leave the room, and go into the floor's main hallway.

"What was that all about?" Alfie mutters

I shrug "The Nurse wouldn't tell me." I reply

Nearby elevator doors slide open. A group of Police officers run out of the doors, ushering everyone out of their way.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" one of the officers screams

We scatter ourselves into a corner in the back.

"What the?" KT stammers

"ATTENTION! YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! Unfortunately, another attempt of Homicide occurred today. A young girl was brutally beaten, stabbed, and possibly raped. Due to every operating room in the hospital being full, the emergency surgery the girl requires must be done in the main waiting room. Please make your way to two of the smaller waiting rooms down the hall. We appreciate your patience- thank you." one of the nurses explains.

Seriously Victor? Another innocent victim?

"That's scary..." Alfie stammers, staring nervously at KT and I.

The elevator dings again, and nurses emerge, pulling a gurney behind them.

My heart stops.

Is that...?

I can't miss her curly, auburn hair. Her beautiful face is covered with bruises and scrapes. She looks so lifeless...and in agony.

KT screams. That's when I know for sure.

The girl who was beaten up...is my Yacker.

* * *

{KT's P.O.V.)

My hands fly over my mouth. "OH MY GOD!"

Patricia! What happened? Eddie and I run over to her, as the nurses pull her on the gurney.

"WAIT! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Eddie screams

The Nurses ignore him, and drag Patricia away.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Eddie yells, chasing after them.

I lurch forward and pull him back.

"Eddie-"

He twists and turns in my arms. It's no use. He's too strong for me. He breaks free of my grip, and sprints after the nurses and Patricia.

Alfie and I run after him, leaving behind a bewildered Trudy.

The nurses are pushing Patricia into the waiting room. Eddie tries to surpass them, but they shove him back.

"LET. ME. SEE. HER!" He yells

Alfie and I grab him by the arms in attempt to hold him back. He immediately breaks free. Grrr! He's strong!

"PATRICIA!" he yells

I've never seen him like this before. Ever.

"Eddie-" I begin

"YACKER!" he screams

Trudy and another nurse run up behind us.

"Sir, I need you to back away..." the nurse whispers

"OH FUCK OFF!" Eddie shouts

I take a step back. Whoa- did he actually just say that?

"Eddie!" Trudy exclaims

The nurse grabs Eddie by the arms. He fidgets and fights, but she's stronger than him. With the help of Trudy, the nurse manages to drag Eddie out of the room. One of Patricia's other nurses emerges from the room, and jabs Eddie the arms with a syringe.

Eddie slowly begins to calm down. His arms and legs stop flailing, and His breathing becomes shallow. The nurse finally let's go of him.

"What did you give him?" Trudy asks

"A sedative. To help him relax. I suggest moving him to the one of the smaller waiting rooms, he'll fall asleep soon." she replies

Alfie and I take Eddie by the arms, and drag him into the next nearest waiting room.

We set him on a couch, and he quickly falls fast asleep.

* * *

-A few hours later-

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

I had the weirdest dream! Patricia got beaten up, and nobody would let me see her. Totally bizarre!

I slowly open my eyes, to find myself in a hospital waiting room.

I look over at Alfie, who has his head in his hands. KT and Trudy are missing.

"Alfie..." I start

He looks up at me. Tears stream down his face.

"Dude, what's going on?"

"It's bad Eddie...really bad." he chokes

Wait...was that dream real?!

"What..." I begin

"Do you remember what happened?" he questions

The dream...it must've been real. My Yacker...

I slowly nod my head.

"I thought it was a dream..." I mumble

"It wasn't, dude. I'm so sorry."

"How is she?"

"Do you want to know the truth or do you want me to candy-coat it for you?"

"Truth."

Alfie takes a deep breath.

"She's in a coma. Victor...or whoever did this to her...threw her against something hard. They stabbed her several times, and they almost suffocated her-"

I can't take it anymore. I need to see her.

"Where is she?" I ask

"Eddie I-"

"WHERE IS SHE ALFIE?" I scream

Alfie hovers back in his seat, terrified.

"She's in the ICU with Fabian. They won't allow any visitors."

"Wait- Fabian isnt in ICU..." I start

Alfie sighs heavily.

"Remember how the nurse told you they wanted to put Fabian on a medication to help his depression?"

I nod my head slowly.

"And you know how doctors always ask you if your allergic to any medicines whenever you go to the doctor, and it always annoys you because you know your not?"

"Yeah..."

So far I don't like where this is going...

"Fabian was allergic to the anti-depression medicine they gave him. He couldn't stop wheezing, and he apparently got like a million hives. His bloodsugar dropped to 5...and then he slipped into a coma."

I stand there in terror. My girlfriend and best friend...both in comas! No...no! They, they can't!

"It gets worse..." Alfie begins

How could it possibly get any worse?

"Last night, your Dad was wondering around some busy streets. He, um, didn't remember who he was. He told some guy he was a baptist named Bruce Jenner the 4th."

I can't help but laugh at that one.

"And?"

"They put him in a physch ward. The nurses at the mental institution aren't sure how, but he managed to get out. As he was running across the street to escape...he got hit by a bus..."

That's enough! I can't take it anymore!

I let out a small laugh. "Let me guess? He's in a coma now too? What, is he in ICU? Hell, did Trudy and KT die in a car crash while we're at it? Did Earth collide with the sun? You know what, what does it matter! I think-"

"Eddie, calm down-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! MY GIRLFRIEND, DAD AND BEST FRIEND ARE ALL ON THE BRINK OF DEATH BEACUSE I WASN'T WATCHING AFTER THEM! ITS MY FAULT THEY WERE CAPTURED AND IT'S MY FAULT ALL OF THIS IS HAPPENING! DON'T YOU GET IT ALFIE? IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I LET PATRICIA WALK HOME BY HERSELF, I LET MY DAD WANDER OFF HELPLESSLY INTO THE STREETS ALONE I LET FABIAN CUT HIMSELF TO THE POINT WHERE HE ALMOST DIED- TO THE POINT WHERE THEY ALL ALMOST DIED! I'M A HORRIBLE SIBUNA LEADER AND A AN AWFUL OSIRIAN! IF ANYONE, AND I MEAN ANYONE TRULY DESERVES TO BE NEAR DEATH IT'S ME! ME! I DESERVE TO DIE!"

People in the waiting room are staring at me. Alfie is bunched up into a ball, staying away from me. I don't blame him, though.

"Is that really...what you think?" Alfie whimpers

I nod. Tears sting my eyes. Don't lose your cool Eddie!

Alfie puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Look, Eddie. I'm really not good at being all touchy-feely, but I'll try my best. You are not, a bad Sibuna leader. At all. If anyone has a problem with that, they can come deal with me. It's not your fault any of this is happening. You're only one person, you couldn't have protected everyone. You've saved everyones lives, not helped nearly end them. It was YOU who locked Ammutt AND Senkara away. It was YOU who turned everyone back to normal. Eddie, it was all you! (Well, and KT and Nina but you get my point.) Seriously though, dude. Don't bum yourself out. You're an incredible Osirian. You really are. And if you even THINK about trying to pull a Fabian I swear I'll chain you to a tree in the woods."

I smile at him. For Alfie, that wasn't a bad pep talk.

"A tree, huh?" I ask

"Well, I thought about saying bed, but then I thought that sounded way too 50 shades of grey."

I smirk. "You spent way too much time with Amber when she was still around."

"Possibly, dude. Possibly." he replies

I reach over and give him an awkward bro hug. I love Alfie, but I don't have the same relationship with him as I do with Fabian or KT...yet, at least.

KT waltzes into the room. She sees me clinging on to Alfie, and rushes over to us.

"Did you tell him?" she asks Alfie

He nods.

I let go of Alfie, and KT pulls me into a hug.

"It'll be okay, Osirian." she murmurs

I sigh. "I hope so."

KT and I pull away from our hug.

"But for the mean time, I'm not letting either one of you out of my sight." I inform my friends.

* * *

The three of us sit in the waiting room, like we have been all day. Apparently, Trudy went back to the house because no one had seen Victor. My level of concern was great.

Alfie plays on his Nintendo DS, and KT is reading a book on her kindle fire. Me? I'm just sitting here, thinking about what I'm going to do if I lose my girlfriend. And my dad. And my best friend/roomate.

The door to the waiting room flies open in the distance.

"EDDIE! KT!" a voice yells

I shoot up. Standing before us is Harriet Denby.

"HARRIET!" KT exclaims. She runs up to her and engulfs her in a hug.

I glance nervously at Alfie.

We stand up, and glide to them. Harriet let's go of KT, then slings her arms around me.

"Osirian." she murmurs.

I smile and let go of her. Suddenly, Harriets face turns sour.

"Wha- he's alright?" she says

"Who's alright?" KT questions

"Y-You!" she exclaims, pointing to Alfie.

Alfie looks beyond confused. "What do you mean?" he asks

"You, you were a sinner! You should have gone into sleep!" she shrieks

That doesn't sound good...

"Um, sleep Harriet?" KT questions

"Didn't you read that book you found in the gatehouse? It said that once each former sinner has gotten their reaction, they will fall into a deep sleep. One by one, they will wake up. But only four of the five will. The other one stays asleep forever!"

I have no words...

"Wha-why?" Alfie yells

"It says in the book it's because Ammut has to have at least one soul when she vanishes back into the underworld. That's all there was. I'm so sorry you guys." she whispers

"But Ammut took Caroline! Why doesn't she count?" I ask

"I don't know Eddie. I'm sorry, but that's just how it's going to be." Harriet replies

Alfie looks ghost pale.

"What's going to happen to me?" he chokes

"I'm so sorry, Alfie. We'll just have to wait and see." Harriet adds.

"Is there anyone here for Patricia Williamson or Fabian Rutter? a Doctor calls.

I bolt up from my seat and hurry over to him. KT, Harriet and Alfie follow close behind.

"How are they?" I ask

The doctor sighs. "Both have taken a turn for the worse, I'm afraid. Miss Williamson and are still unresponsive and in comas. Neither show any signs of revival any time soon."

I fight back tears. I can't lose them, I just can't.

"Can we see them?" KT stutters

The doctor sighs. "I'm afraid not-"

Suddenly, Alfie falls backwards. KT catches him before he hits the ground. His eyes slide shut.

"Oh my god!" KT shrieks

"ALFIE!" I scream

The doctor pulls Alfie from KT's grip, and gently lays him on the floor.

"His sleep..." Harriet whispers to me

"His pulse is weak. I need a stretcher!" The doctor yells

Two nurses come sprinting in. They carefully load Alfie onto the stretcher. Together, they wheel him into the ICU unit, to be added to the collection of nearly dead

sibunas.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Please PLEASE Review! Goodnight!


	11. Chapter 10

Hello my loves! Happy Tuesday! It is extremely rare that I'm able to write, edit, AND post a single chapter in one day- ESPECIALLY on a school night! But thank my lucky starts I didn't have much homework tonight, so I got a new update finished! Anyhow, here's Chapter 10! I hope you like it!

FOR THE MILLIONTH BAJILLIONTH TIME I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

This isn't happening.

It's all a dream, it's gotta be.

Four of the most important people in my life, hospitalized, in comas.

My bad boy Eddie charade has been long destroyed. I feel numb. My head spins. I cry helplessly onto KT's shoulder. I've been through hard times before, but this...this is too much.

KT rubs her hand up and down my arm. I seriously don't know what I'd do without her right now.

"Eddie, it's alright. They're gonna be okay." she soothes

I can tell she's trying her hardest to stay strong for me. It shouldn't be that way, though. I'm the Osirian- I should be the one staying strong for _her._

Only four will make it. My best hope is that Victor will be the one to die...

_Victor._

He nearly killed Patricia- my Yacker.

I hope he's the one who doesn't wake up. Hopefully, he'll burn in hell with Ammutt forever and ever.

Speaking of which, has he even gone into his sleep yet?

I sigh. Who cares. I want my girlfriend. And my dad. And my two best guy friends.

KT sniffles. I look up at her, seeing tears running down her face.

"KT..." I murmur

I sit up, and pull her into a hug. I glance at Harriet, who is sitting further away from us, engaged in something on TV.

"What...are we...going...to do...Osirian...?" she chokes

I sigh. "I'm not sure. We'll just have to get through it. I don't know how, yet, but we will."

We sit there, holding each other, crying. I'm not sure how long it is before Trudy enters the room, looking upset.

"Trudy..." KT mumbles

"It's Victor...he's had a heart attack." she chokes

Good, let him die!

"Is he here?" I ask, faking concern.

Trudy nods. "Yes. He's sharing a room with Mr. Sweet."

Poor Dad...

"Has anyone said what's wrong with Alfie yet?" KT questions

"Not yet, love. I'm so sorry."

The main door swings open, and a Doctor steps inside.

"Eric Sweet?" she calls out

I run over to her, with Trudy on my tail.

"How is he?" I immediatly ask

The doctor smiles. "He's doing alright. He's out of his coma. But, he is still suffering from serious injures. His left leg was fractured, and needed a difficult operation. He split his head open, but we took care of that. His condition...it was quite strange. Eric forgot his entire life for awhile, and suddenly he remembers. We're not 100% positive how this is, but he will be alright though."

It's been 24 hours. He's back to normal now. My dad's back! And alive! Thank god! (Or thank Ammutt, I should say.)

"Where is he?" I ask

The doctor turns, and points down a hallway.

"Go to the end of that hall down there and make a left. He's in the first room on the right."

I smile, and take off running.

I run down the hallway, as fast as my feet can carry me. I turn left, and open the first door on the right, just as the Doctor instructed.

My dad rests on a typical hospital bed. He's hooked up to countless machines and wires. His head is wrapped in white bandages, and a large white cast covers his leg. Bruises cover the rest of his body, along with a giant black eye around his right eyelid. He looks miserable. Victor is to his right, looking lifeless and broken. Who cares.

"Edison." he croaks

"Dad." I murmur

He reaches his arm out to me. I hurry to his side, and sit on the edge of his bed.

"You remember me." I whisper

Confusion floods his face. "What? What do you mean?" he asks

I sigh. I should have known he probably wouldn't have remembered.

"Dad...what's the last thing you remember before you woke up just now?" I ask

"Um, I believe I was grading the most recent Chemistry tests in my office. Then next thing I know, I'm here!" he replies, confusion in his voice.

"Do you know what happened to you? Why you're in here?"

"The nurse said I was run over by an automobile. Was there more?"

I draw in my breath. "Yeah...there's a lot more."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell me!" he exclaims

I begin explaining...

* * *

(KT's P.O.V.)

"Good for Eddie. I'm sure he's quite happy his Father's alive." Harriet chimes

I smile at her. It is good news...for Eddie. But Patricia, Fabian and Alfie are still "asleep." If the three of them would wake up, everything would be alright.

One of the Doctor's whose been keeping us updated on Patricia and Fabian emerges through the door.

"Alfie Lewis?" he calls out

I grasp Harriet by the arm, and hurry over to the Doctor.

"Ah, you two again. Should've known." he muses

I can't help but grin at his comment.

"How is he?" I ask

He shrugs. "Honestly, not great. We're not exactly sure what's wrong with him. It's as if, he fell asleep, and cannot wake up!"

Whoa really?!

"Is there anything wrong with him?" Harriet questions

"Not particularly. His blood sugar is normal, as is his blood pressure, pulse, temperature...you get the picture. Everything is normal. We're continuing to run various tests, but so far the outlook is not too pretty."

Tears well in my eyes. Poor Alfie...

"Can we see him?" I murmur

"I'm afraid not. He's in ICU- as you already know, we can't allow visitors in the ICU."

"Okay thank you!" Harriet exclaims, pulling me back to the couch.

The doctor smiles. "You're very welcome. Feel free to ask me if you have any questions." He cheers, as he leaves the room.

I face Harriet. "I'm confused- nothing is wrong with Alfie. He went into his sleep, as the book said he would. Fabian, Patricia, and Mr. Sweet were all injured, and THEN went into "sleep." Are their comas or sleep or whatever from being taken, or just from getting hurt?"

"Both. It must be coincidental that their reactions would help put them into sleep. It doesn't have to be that way- you saw what happened to Alfie. We just have to wait this out, I'm afraid."

I slump down on the couch. Why can't they just wake up?!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"According to the doctor, you ran out of the mental hospital, and then got hit by the bus. And that's all that's happened." I finish

Gee, that took forever.

The look on Dad's face is absolutely priceless.

"So this is all...from being taken by Robert?" he asks

I nod my head slowly.

Dad shifts uncomfortably in his bed.

"Oh my. Eddie...I don't know what to say." he says

"You don't have to say anything, Dad. I'm just glad you're alive." I stammer

I feel like I'm going to cry. I sniffle, and fight back the tears.

"Edison, come here." Dad whispers, patting the spot right next to him on his bed.

I sling my legs over the bed, and scoot myself closer to him.

"Eddie, there is nothing or no one on this earth that I could ever love more than you. All those years apart...they were awful. Worthless. I had nothing, and no one. Finally, I do. I have you- Edison, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I don't know if you can ever forgive me for when I was away, or for "forgetting" you yesterday, but I just want you to know, you are the most important person in my life. And you always will be."

Words can't even describe how that makes me feel. I don't even know how to respond.

I lean over and sling my arms around his shoulders. "I love you too, Dad."

He squeezes my arms tight. I glance up at the clock. 7:13. Shoot, visiting hours are over in 2 minutes.

I stare at dad. "I got to go, Dad. Visiting hours end at 7:15." I inform him

He let's go of me, allowing me to slip off his bed.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." he murmurs

I bend down and give him one final hug.

"I love you, dad." I tell him

"I love you too." he replies

I stumble away from his bed. On my way out the door, I catch a glimpse at Victor. Fucking lunatic!

I stop dead in my tracks, and do a double take of what's before me.

Victor's eyes are wide open.

* * *

Dun dun dun! So Victor and Sweetie are awake! Who do you think will die?! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading:-)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Happy Tuesday! Where I live, we had the day off school today- so what else was I going to do but update?! Also, I wanted to take the time to thank every single one of you who reviews after each chapter! It means soooooo much to me that you enjoy my stories! HOA is my life, and I love writing fanfics- it's truly awesome to know I'm not wasting my time doing so! Now, on to the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

CAUTION: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VIVD MENTIONS AND DISCRITPTIONS OF SELF-HARM, SUICIDE, AND OTHER INJUREES. IF YOU ANY OF THIS BOTHERS YOU, I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THIS UPDATE!

Also, I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! JUST MY IDEAS!

* * *

(Eddie's P.O.V.)

"You..." I mutter under my breath.

Dad sits up in his bed, looking puzzled.

"Hello Edison, how are you today?" Victor asks

Oh it's on!

I run to his side, and wrap my hand on his throat.

"YOU! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND YOU CREEP-" I scream

Unexpectedly, two nurses come rushing in, and drag me to the exit.

"Edison! What on earth?" Dad questions

I give Victor a cold stare. Then, I shift my gaze back to dad.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM, DAD!" I yell.

I'm not sure if he heard me, because by the time I finish my sentence, the nurses have shoved me out of the room.

* * *

(KT's P.O.V.)

"Fabian Rutter?" a nurse exclaims

I rush to her side. Did he wake up?!

"How is he?"

"Awake, but not well..." she begins

YES! HE'S GOING TO LIVE!

"...His blood sugar is dangerously low, as of now. His anxiety and depression will need to also be treated. Finally, he has had atrocious reactions to his medication. This includes hives, and horrible migranes. The most important thing is, Fabian will survive. Oh, and we're taking him out of ICU. You may see him if you wish."

I smile wide. "What room?" I ask

The nurse points to a room down a hallway to my right.

"Thank you!" I chime, as I sprint to see one of my best guy friends.

Slowly, I twist the doorknob on Fabians door. As quietly as possible, I push the door open.

Fabian rests on a bed in the middle of the room. He's connected to several machines and IV's. His arms are still wrapped in white cloth from the cutting. His face is covered in red, puffy hives. He's vampire pale, and looks like he's struggling to breathe.

"Fabian." I murmur

He tilts his head to the side, and smiles at me.

I hurry over to him, and sit on the edge of his bed.

"Hey." he croaks

"Thank goodness you're okay!" I exclaim, with watering eyes.

His smile suddenly fades.

Wait, does he still want to..?

"Fabian, do you still...?" I ask

"No! Oh gosh no! I know...that that was my reaction. I promise." he stammers

Thank. God.

"Then why do you look so sad?" I question

Fabian shrugs. "If I tell you...can it please stay between us? And maybe Eddie, if necessary?"

"Of course." I reply

I don't like where this is going...

"Yesterday...it...it wasn't the first time I've cut. It was, the first time, I've ever...attempted, but I've...I've hurt myself before, KT."

I sit there in shock. What?

"Fabian! Why?" I question

He takes a long breath. "I've always had a low self-esteem. I was bullied frequently when I was younger. During the entire time I was in elementary school, I was always "friendless Fabian." Never did a day go by where I wasn't shoved walking down a hallway, or pushed down at recess..."

The look on his hive-covered face is heartbreaking.

"You don't have to tell me the rest, Fabes." I suggest

"But you want to know. I know you better than you know yourself, KT."

I nod. He's always right...

"The names they called me hurt like a knife to my chest. Screw-up. Loser. Faggot. Nerd. Freak. Etc, etc. Looking back, it doesn't seem so bad. But when you're that age, you take everything seriously..."

"When I was 12, I couldn't handle it anymore. I started cutting. It helped relieve the stress of school, and the pain of the bullies. After a few months, my parents eventually discovered what I was up to. They freaked out, and put me in therapy. The therapy...it helped...it helped me stop cutting. Then, when I was officially sober, my parents decided to send me to the house. At first, I was hurt- I couldn't believe they were just sending me off. So I started back up again..."

Tears begin to form in his eyes. He wipes them away. I squeeze his hand.

"On my first day, I met Patricia and Joy- they were the first real friends I ever had. Then, slowly, Alfie, Amber, and Mara grew to be my friends. I had never felt so loved before. I quit cutting pretty soon after I moved in. And then I was clean for years..." he adds

He looks over at me, nervously. I rub his hand with my thumb for support.

"When Nina left...it was hard. Harder than I wanted to admit. That's...that's when I started again...

So he was doing this all along, and I didn't even know?!

"When we reformed Sibuna...I wasn't so sure what to expect. Alfie and Patricia had been my friends forever, and I've always been able to trust them. Honestly, I didn't know what to expect out of you and Eddie. But...we grew so close...you both became the best friends I ever had."

Tears roll down my face. Oh Fabian...

"I stopped again, for awhile. I didn't start again, until after Ammutt was locked away. I felt so guilty for being a sinner...I didn't know what else to do. I cut. And I cut. Cut cut cut. That's all I've been doing..."

I swing my legs over the edge of his bed, and cuddle myself next to him. I wrap my arms around his waist, and he pulls me close to him.

It wasn't all his reaction. The suicide part, yeah, it was. But the cutting...it's been there all along.

"Fabian, I'm so sorry!" I murmur into his shoulder.

He rubs his hand up and down my arm.

"It's alright, it's all over now. I'm going to go back to therapy, and get help. I'll go back to normal eventually...it may just take awhile..."

I wipe a few of my tears away, and stare into Fabian's eyes.

"Fabian...there is NOTHING, that you can't tell me. Or Eddie. Or Alfie- you get the picture. There's no reason you should be keeping your emotions bottled up like this, and then taking it out on yourself. I don't know...what everything was like with the bullying, Nina leaving, being a Sinner, and the self-harming. All I know is that I LOVE YOU! Just the way you are. If you think, that therapy will make you "normal", guess what? You're wrong! Fabian, we've spent the past few months trying to stop an evil sprit from taking over the world, with the help of a guy whose over 130 years old! You'll never be normal! Nothing will ever change how much I care about you, Fabian. I don't even care if you were a sinner! Heck, nobody does! That's all over! Everyone has been forgiven! And I swear if-"

Before I can finish, his lips are pressed against mine. Instantly, I feel sparks fly. I kiss back, without thinking twice. The kiss starts out soft and gentle, then becomes more and more heated. Fabian leans back on his bed, taking me down with him...

_*Cough Cough*_

I lurch away from Fabian, and stare at the figure in the doorway.

Eddie stands there, with a priceless expression on his face.

"EDDIE!" Fabian exclaims, his face turning tomato red.

Eddie musters a small wave. "I...just wanted to see how you were, Fabes ."

I shift awkwardly off of Fabian. Eddie strides over to us, and sits on the edges of Fabian's bed, next to me.

"How do you feel?" he asks Fabian

He shrugs. "I've had better days..."

Eddie smirks "You've also looked better, too."

Fabian smacks his arm.

"Sorry, dude." he mumbles

"But- I do want to know...if you still, you know...?" Eddie adds

"Nope! Not anymore..." Fabian replies

Eddie cracks one of his signature Eddie smirks. "That's a relief. How do you feel? Physically, I mean?"

"Terrible; my head is throbbing, my chest is aching, and my wrists sting."

Eddie sighs. "It'll get better, dude- I promise. We just need to figure out how we're going to get you out of therapy."

I glance worriedly at Fabian, who looks nervous.

"Uh, Eddie...he still...wants the therapy." I mutter.

Eddie stares at Fabian quizzically. "Why? You're not crazy..."

Fabian looks terribly offended. I gently grasp his hand.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Eddie asks

Fabian sighs, and plunges into his heart-shattering life story. I focus on Eddie's face the entire time: he looks shocked, scared, sad, pitiful...

"Fabian..." Eddie stammers, once the story is over.

"It's really okay, Eddie. I'm going to get better. Permanently, this time." Fabian replies

Eddie reaches over and pulls him into a hug. I sit next to them awkwardly, as Eddie murmurs something into Fabian's ear- too quiet for me to comprehend.

When they've finally released, Fabian flops back on his bed.

"Want to watch some TV?" I question

Fabian nods his head. I stretch my arm over Fabian's torso, and snatch the TV remote on the table next to the bed.

I tap the power button. An image of an African, short brown haired, brown eyed woman wearing a red peacoat appears on the screen. Behind her, are four pictures: one of Haley Dappin, Toni Fulton, and finally, Patricia. Eddie's face goes white.

"Good Morning Liverpool! I'm Taylor Higgins here with your daily news. Last night, another young lady by the name of Patricia Williamson was found brutally beaten on the outskirts of Liverpool, approximately 4.5 miles from St. Anne's Methodist Hospital. It has not been confirmed of Miss Williamson's current condition, but this is the third time foul play has been forseen within 48 hours. Luckily, police are searching for the man who is committing these tragic crimes. DNA belonging to the same person was found at all three crime scenes. Forensic investigators believe based on the DNA that the killer is to be a male in his late twenties, with blonde pair and blue eyes. For more information on any of these cases, please visit our website at any time. I'm Taylor Higgins, and thanks for watching."

"Wha- what?" Fabian shrieks

My gaze locks on Eddie. Did I hear all that right?

"What is going on?" Fabian yells.

Eddie grips Fabian's arm comfortingly.

"I don't understand..." I whisper

"What happened? Is she okay?" Fabian asks

Eddie takes a deep breath. "If...if Victor...didn't do this...then who did?"

* * *

(? P.O.V.)

"I'll take this one." I inform my instructor.

She smiles at me, and passes the cart off to me.

I push the door open.

This was an excellent idea, if I do say so myself.

Pretend to be a nursing student, get a tour around the ICU, and be trusted to care for a few patients. The best part? I have the honor to take care of..._them._

Patricia Williamson and Alfie Lewis.

I stare at them. Their eyes are glued shut. Wounds consume Patricia's body from when I beat her last night. They both breath heavily, as if their in pain.

Those sib-idiots are going to pay! What they did to me is ruthless, unacceptable, despicable, ughh! I hate them! ESPECIALLY, that Osirian. But I have a plan, one that will break all five of them into itsy, tiny pieces!

I reach into my lab coat, and pull out the liquid from my pocket. I dig into one of the drawers on the cart, and pull out a syringe.

I unscrew the bottom of the syringe, and dump in the liquid. Oh I can't wait to see how they'll react to this!

I tip-toe over to Patricia, and point the syringe above her arm.

Here goes nothing...

1...2...3!

Without the slightest hesitation, I stab the syringe into Patricia's arm.

The yellow fluid drains from the needle at the speed of light.

I smirk to myself. It'll just take a few hours...

Hurriedly, I run over to Lewis. I dump the rest of the liquid into the same syringe, and stab it into his shoulder.

"Hahahahahahahaha...ahahahah!" I laugh aloud.

They may have been freed last time, but this time, they won't! 

* * *

Lots of mystery! Review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
